A Game of Questions
by sashaminka
Summary: "Why don't you tell me, Mr. Rule Breaker?"   "What if I don't want to tell you?"   "Why wouldn't you?"   "What if it's my little secret?" One-shot. Rob/Star.


**Disclaimer:** Iway oday otnay ownway ethay eenTay itansTay. Oink, oink.

* * *

15) Make funny faces in a mirror

16) Prank call a friend

17) Draw a picture using only your toes

18) Teach your pet a new trick

19) Play a game of Questions

Starfire scrolled down the list, propping her head up with her arm against the table. She stopped at the 19th suggestion of things to do when you're feeling bored. "A game of questions? How do you play?" she asked to no one in particular. A few taps on the keyboard and several clicks later, she had an idea which was sure to cure her boredom. Smiling, she left her room and floated down the hall towards the living room.

Robin was resting on the sofa, absentmindedly flipping through a magazine. He continued browsing until he felt the urge to look up, seeing two floating emerald orbs gazing hopefully at him, seemingly popping out of nowhere. "Whoa— what? Oh hey Star, I didn't hear you come in," he said, causally tossing the magazine onto the coffee table. "What's up?"

"I was wondering if you would like playing a game of questions with me?" she asked, her eyes slightly pleading.

Robin grinned. "What makes you think you'd have to ask?"

Taking the hint, she smiled back and settled in the seat next to Robin, facing him. "Do you know the rules of the game?"

"Wouldn't I have asked before I started playing if I didn't?"

"Who am I to know what you would and wouldn't do?"

"Isn't that what friends are supposed to know?"

"Are you saying that we are not friends?" Starfire slightly frowned.

Trying to prevent wounded feelings, Robin replied carefully, "Do chickens have lips?"

Light returned to the alien's eyes. "Isn't asking rhetorical questions against the rules of this game?"

"Aren't rules made to be broken?" he challenged playfully.

"But aren't you one to be strict with the rules of the law?" she backfired, just as playful.

"Ouch..." Robin thought. Squinting behind his mask to think of a quick response, he blurted, "Well... if I wasn't, why would I be the leader of the best crime-fighting team I've ever known?"

"Why don't _you_ tell me, Mr. Rule Breaker?"

"What if I don't _want_ to tell you?"

"Why wouldn't you?"

"What if it's my little secret?"

"Can you at least give me a hint?"

"Could it possibly have something to do with a certain, beautiful alien girl on the day we first met?"

"What did she do?" she blushed, attempting to feign innocence.

"Don't you know the story?"

"I believe the phrase is... 'Humor me'?"

He didn't even think. The simple game had advanced to him saying or doing anything without giving it a second thought in order to avoid hesitating and losing. In one swift movement, Robin lifted his hands to cup her face, closed his eyes and fiercely captured her lips with his own. Starfire gave a muffled "eep!" in astonishment, but her wide jade eyes quickly narrowed into thin slits. Before she could completely melt under his touch or even close her eyes he pulled away and firmly pushed her down onto the couch. Her back landed on the downy cushions with a soft "oof!" and her hair sprawled around her shoulders. Oh, this was definitely doing wonders with solving her being bored dilemma.

Starfire gazed up at Robin in shock and awe. "So that's how it felt like..." she half-whispered when she came enough to her senses to speak.

It was Robin's turn to blush now, a beautiful red hue, coloring his fair skin. "Yeah," he said, scratching the back of his neck embarrassingly. "Only my landing was probably not as soft."

"Oh! I apologize for that..." Starfire began, biting her lower lip. "But I am not sorry for when I did this..."

She sat up to return the kiss just as passionately, only this time she stayed connected so he could kiss back. They stayed lip locked, letting their hands wander until Robin abruptly drew back, causing Starfire to make a small sound in protest. "I just have one more thing to ask," he said. "What made you want to play questions all of a sudden?"

Starfire idly tapped the tips of her index fingers together. "Well, I was having the boring feeling so I decided to google the things to do when bored and I came upon a list with the suggestion to play a game of Questions and I became curious so I once again I googled the rul-"

Robin cut her off by brushing against her lips once again. Before surrendering himself to his princess Robin had one last conscious thought: _Thank God for the Internet..._

_

* * *

_

**Author's Note:** Hurray, more fluff! I was going to put a spoiler thingy before the story for the episode "Go!" but I didn't want to spoil the ending and besides, it's 2010, there is no excuse for not watching it yet! ;) I can't tell you how hard it was for me to write and edit some of this. As I was typing I realized just how many directions this story could go, super serious with angst, really, _really_ flirty, melancholy and bittersweet, a hurt/comfort sort of fic, a super cheesy ooc twist (which it probably was, haha :P), all because there were so many options of how this could've turned out with all the dialogue. Originally the game lasted a lot longer and was more serious but it started to drag out so I cut it shorter. I hope it ended somewhat decently; this was just an idea that I had and I wrote it on a whim since no one else really wrote a rob/star one-shot like this so sorry if it sucks rhino butt! Flames will be used to help out cavemen. Neanderthals need love too! ;)


End file.
